Sanji will always get what he wants
by cupid'slove
Summary: Sanji sees something or someone in Water 7 that wasn't supposed to be seen by any of the straw hat crew, knowing this someone wouldn't want anybody else finding out Sanji plans to blackmail to get what he wants. Sanji/Zoro fic


**One shot**

**So this is a Dom Sanji and Sub Zoro because Zoro can't be anything other than a sub in my book. Anyway it was fun to write and I hope you all enjoy it so without further ado I present to you my first One Piece fan fic. One more thing I know I put humor as a category so I'm sorry if you don't think so.**

Buying food for the next few weeks was finally taking a toll on the blonde chef as he lugged around his cart full of vegetables, fruit, meat, and other necessities. Making his way back to the ship was not an easy task either as people swerved in front of him and little kids came out of nowhere and bumped into him. With his patients wearing thin and the light dimming to a yellowish glow he turned a corner just in time to see Zoro duck down into an ally way but that wasn't what caught his eye it was the three babies strapped to his chest that had Sanji raising is curly eyebrows in surprise. Walking a little faster he made his way to the ally way only to find it empty so he decided that he would just confront the marimo when he met him in there hotel room.

As the hours ticked by Sanji was getting more and more agitated, he wanted to know why Zoro had three children strapped to his chest or at least that's what he would tell anyone who asked but his intentions where a different matter entirely. What Sanji wanted was to catch Zoro off guard, have something to hang over his head to get him to do whatever he told him to.

When Sanji finally spotted the familiar green haired man walking up the walk way a grin formed on his handsome face and dashed out of his room and down the hall to stand in front of the others hotel room door.

"Hey ero-cook out of my way I'm tired and I want to sleep." Was the first thing Sanji heard as he watched Zoro walk up the hall.

"Well to bad I have something I want to discuss with you so come with me."

Grabbing the others wrist Sanji was glad to feel the others pulse escalate as he dragged him down the hall and back to his own room with little resistance. Tugging the door open He shoved Zoro inside before walking in also and locking the door behind him. When he turned back around he noticed Zoro had made his way to the other side of the room and watching him as if he was going to attack which wasn't so far from the truth.

Walking up to Zoro so there fronts brushed ever so slightly Sanji leaned down just enough to whisper something in his ear and gently squeezed Zoro's crotch making his cheeks and ears turn pink in embarrassment. Squeezing slight harder Sanji took the opportunity to shove the other onto his knees when his body shuddered and his legs went weak. Sitting on the edge of the bed Sanji put his legs on either side of Zoro's body and smiled down at the kneeling form.

"If you want me to keep it a secret you're going to have to do something for me." Sanji watched as Zoro eyes widened when He unbuckled his belt, unbuttoned his dress pants, and slid his hand inside to grip his hardened cock and pull it out. Watching the others face Sanji pushed the tip up against Zoro's mouth. "Open your mouth Zoro; you're going to suck me off and swallow everything when I'm come and if you don't I'll have to punish you."

Looking up at Sanji once before glancing down at the erect cock against his lips Zoro hesitantly opened his mouth and immediately felt the heated flesh make its way into his wet cavern. Not knowing what to do Zoro gently pulled away to lightly suck on the tip before he started bobbing his head.

"You're going to have to do better than that to get me to cum Zoro." Grabbing the back of Zoro's head Sanji gently pushed the others head onto his cock until he was gagging on the it. "Relax your throat or I won't be able to get it all in and don't forget to swallow." Once again Sanji grabbed the back of Zoro's head and pushed his way in. This time to his satisfaction Zoro was able to take in all of him.

Doing as he was told Zoro relaxed his throat and sucked on the dick currently evading his mouth and throat. Swallow a few times Zoro closed his eyes as he felt himself harden in his pants.

Seeing Zoro closed his eyes Sanji slowly pulled the others pants down to his knees where they were promptly wriggled out of, happy to find the man was going commando. Wetting three of his finger he slid them down the Zoro's back and With on slick digit Sanji pressed on the others entrance slowly working it in. with the startled groan that vibrated his cock Sanji bucked into the Zoro's mouth while he pressed his face further onto his crotch. Not letting the other protest Sanji quickly added another finger and began thrusting them in and out timing them perfectly with his thrusting hips.

Before long Sanji was feeling that familiar pull behind his navel and his balls pulled close to his body as he released into the marimo's mouth watching as the other tried swallowing all of his cum. Pulling out of the warm mouth Sanji never stopped thrusting his fingers into the other and was fascinated as he watched the other; lips dripping with Sanji's cum, eyes closed, cheeks a pretty pink, and hips rocking into his fingers.

Sliding his fingers out, Sanji gripped Zoro's head and brought his lips to meet his as he licked the rest of his cum off then getting hard once again when Zoro opened his glazed eyes to look up into his face. Without further thought Sanji grabbed Zoro and hoisted him onto his lap and right down onto his cock. With a pained cry from Zoro as the cock penetrated his still too tight ring of muscles and a pleasurable groan from Sanji as his cock was sucked into a warm, soft channel the latter grabbed either side of the Zoro's ass and lifted him up just to shove him back down. In a daze Sanji barely registered the others pained sounds turning into pleasurable ones as he rolled them both over and started thrusting earnestly into Zoro hitting his prostate every time. With his feet firmly planted on the carpet and his hands gripping the others thighs hard enough to leave bruises Sanji pushed Zoro's legs up to meet his chest for better access to his target. Leaning down he Bit into Zoro's collar bone before moving to his ear, "when I saw you with those babies the only thing I could think of was how I wished those kids were mine and how I could use what I had seen to my advantage." Hearing the other mewl as Sanji hit his prostate dead center was all it took, His thrust became sporadic as he was closing in on his orgasm and when Zoro came with a strangled cry Sanji couldn't hold out any longer. With one final thrust that buried him balls deep into the others body he came, ropes of cum covering the others internal walls.

Shallowly thrusting into the spent body underneath him Sanji came down from his high. Pulling out he heard a small sound of protest and chuckled. He watched as his semen slid out of Zoro's used hole as the other man slept, his shirt still on and his lower half naked for the world to see (like Sanji would share this erotic view with anyone. Pfft). Standing Sanji made his way to the bathroom to grab a clean towel then went back over to **HIS** marimo to clean his lower half.

The next morning Zoro woke with pains radiating from his ass and lower back and he groaned when he remembered how he got those pains. When he made a move to get up an arm that had gone unnoticed, tightened around his middle and pulled him more firmly against the body he was snuggling into earlier (which he would not admit to anyone, ever). Looking up he came face to face with the sleeping cook his lips partially open as he breathed in and out and his eyelids fluttered in time with the dream he must be having. Sliding along the chef's body Zoro lightly touched their lips and before he knew it he was straddling a grinning Sanji who was sliding his hands up and down his sides making him shudder in pleasure. With both of them half hard already Zoro began rocking back and forth sliding the growing erections together enjoying the delicious friction it made. Moving one hand to knead Zoro's ass Sanji rapped the other around both their cocks, slicking their cocks with precome as he stroked both of them to completion. As they both came there cum landing on their chests and stomachs Zoro laid his head on Sanji's right shoulder as he came down from his orgasm induced high.

Kissing Zoro's ear Sanji mumbled "You're lighter than I thought you'd be." Chuckling when Zoro softly pinched his side. "Come on we got to shower and get dressed the others will be waking up soon so we can go see our new ship." With a small groan Zoro slid off of Sanji and made his way to the shower, Sanji right behind him.

After a not so quick shower the both got dressed (Zoro having to sneak back into his own room for a clean pair of clothes) than headed down for breakfast. Nearing the dining room where Luffy was sure to be by now Sanji grabbed Zoro by the back of the shirt and gave him a quick kiss before walking through the door, Zoro close behind a smile plastered on his face instead of his usual indifferent mask.

**Thank you very much for reading I hope you liked it as much as I did. It came to me out of nowhere so I am very proud of how it turned out and I can't wait to read some of the reviews you guys post.**


End file.
